Infinite
by fluteplayingwizard
Summary: My take on how Percy's parents, Sally and Poseidon met. I accidentally deleted this, so I'm uploading it agian! I'm so sorry!
1. Just A Regular Day?

**Hey!!! This is my first take on their story, and I've been planning this for so long, and I'm so glad it's finally out!! I don't mean to copy anyone with the trident thing, that's just how Rick Riordan said they met. Please review on this, and read it (obviously.) i hope you guys like it!!!**

* * *

I sat in a beach chair at my favorite beach in all of the world. Montauk. I came here so often, it was a hang out spot for me and my best friend, and a hide out from my guardian and uncle. But, since I am old enough, I am no longer obliged to live with him. But me and my best friend, Beatrice always came here. Or at least used to.

See, she is in the hospital as we speak, battling breast cancer. She's had it for so long, and I'm so proud she's made it this far. I know, I know. You are wondering how this is relevant. But trust me, it is. Anyway. Beatrice was my best friend ever since I was three years old, and to sum it up, we have been through everything together. She was there when my parents died (which, by the way, is still a touchy subject, so I beg, don't ask me about them), and I wondered how I could contine without her.

I was just sitting down, eating oreos, and reading a book on Greek heroes and gods. It was the most interesting book I have read in all my life. I looked up from my book to stare out to the sea.

I really loved the beach here, because it always seemed to calm my nerves. The water was the prettiest ocean color I had seen. It was a light blue, but with a huge smudge of sea- green water. I just loved the feel of this beach. This beach made me so happy, that I felt like I could run a mile, and I would not get tired. I love that feeling. Beatrice and I like to say that it just makes us feel so infinite.

We read this line in a book that said, "And in that moment, i swear we were infinite." I didn't like the book too much, but Bea and I loved that line, so every time we felt something that made us feel 's a hard feeling to describe. You just have to experience it yourself to know. Bea has experienced it and told me about it, but I have yet to experience feeling infinite.

I buried my toes deeper in the sand and closed my eyes for a moment, breathing in the salty sea air. When I opened my eyes and looked to the beach again, I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life walking near the beach. He was so beautiful, my breath caught for a moment, and my heart did a little cart wheel. He had black hair, and eyes that were the color of the sea.

Now, I know that you've heard that before: "Oh, his eyes were the color of the sea! Swoon!"

But, these guys eyes were seriously the color of the sea. It's like looking into a guy's eyes and seeing the sea. He was really tall, and muscular. He was wearing a button down shirt that were tight around his arm muscles and showed them off. He had the perfect arms. He had such a handsome face. It was a kind face, yet he seemed very confident. I was completely awestruck, but then I noticed the strangest thing.

Every girl in the beach seemed to practically faint when he walked past them and to the sea. He merely smiled, and a few girls came up to him and immediately felt the muscles in his arms and began to flirt. But my eyes widened, wondering how everyone could act so natural, when this guy, gorgeous as he may be, was carrying a _trident_ in his right hand!

Seriously. A trident. I'm not even exaggerating. Like the one Ariel's father carried around in "The Little Mermaid." It reached a little higher than his shoulder. The three tips at the top seemed very sharp though. The whole trident was glowing with blue light, like you could just see some kind of power running through it. It was the strangest thing I had seen in my whole life, and everyone acted as though you saw a trident everyday at the beach.

I tried to ignore it, and kept reading, and for a moment, I succeeded, until the girl sitting a little farther away from me in her beach chair, pushed down her sunglasses to her nose, and her jaw dropped. I sighed with relief, glad that someone saw this nut job carrying a freaking _trident_! But, when I looked over to him,I saw what she was really looking, at and I almost let myself have to same reaction as I watched this guy take off his shirt.

Girls all along the beach stopped what they were doing and stared. But when he turned to see why everyone stopped what they were doing, they just hurried back to what they were doing. I saw him laugh a little, and pick up his trident and started to walk along the water.

When he began to walk past me, I started staring at him. He began to stare at me, too. But it wasn't a 'What is this creep doing staring at me?' stare, it was a 'Whoa.' stare. I couldn't even imagine why. He slowed down when he walked past me, and I blushed. I put my things down, and walked to him. I can't say why I did. It's just one of those things you _have_ to do.

I walked over to him, and when he saw me, he smiled. I didn't smile back. I looked him right in the eyes, but when I did, I got distracted in his eyes and said the first thing in my head: "You're carrying a trident."

I planned to say something more intelligent then that, but that's the way it happened, and there was nothing I could do.

When I said that, his smile faded, and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. What was that?"

I pointed at it. "That's a trident. You're carrying a trident."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Sir, I'm not crazy. That is a trident."

He tapped it lightly, and there was a sound of someone tapping metal. "No. It's a surfboard."

"I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure that," I pointed at it again. "Is a trident."

He shifted nervously. "I'm just a surf- oh, blast it. Yes, it's a trident, but..." He stopped in bewilderment. "You shouldn't be able to see this."

I stepped back nervously. For a moment, I got a little scared. I think this guy is honestly crazy.

He smiled for a brief moment. "I'm not insane. I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing, nothing." He started to try to walk past me.

I grabbed his arm. "Hey. You can tell me. I know you don't know me, but..." I paused, wondering if I even wanted to know what this guy was doing/talking about. I smiled anyway. "I have an excellent reputation for keeping secrets."

"This one is a very big secret."

"How big?"

"Bigger than any secret you've ever heard." He whispered.

As I processed what he said, I took a step back, really getting scared now. What was I thinking, anyway? I couldn't believe I had enough nerve to walk up to some lunatic carrying a trident and talk to him.

"Maybe I don't want to know this." I began to slowly walk back to my beach chair, but he caught up, and was standing next to me.

"I think you do." He said, almost whispering in my ear.

I paused. He got me. I really did want to know, despite my fear. "Okay, maybe I do."

He smiled. "Yeah. Come on, lets go for a walk."

Normally, if a weird guy carrying a trident, claiming there's some really huge secret behind that and wants to go for a walk with you my advice is: _**run**_. But when there's a really hot guy with an _amazing_ smile carrying a trident and wants to go on a walk with you, my advice is: go for it.


	2. I Go For A Walk With A Greek God

**Okay, so I just really wanted to upload this second chapter!! Thanks to you guys who commented! It means alot to me :) Although, I probably won't update again until I get more than two reviews... haha but whatever. I hope you guys like this!!**

* * *

_ A gentleman is simply a patient wolf. ~Lana Turner_

* * *

We started to walk, and after a few minutes of silence, the guy said, "Where should I begin with this?"

"How about how I wasn't supposed to see you carrying a trident?" I suggested, getting anxious and nervous now.

He nodded, smiling. "Alright. See, I was supposed to be seen as a mortal surfer, just walking along the beach-"

"Wait. _Mortal_?" I exclaimed, seriously starting to think he was psychotic. "So you're not a human."

He didn't answer for a while. "How many mortals do you see carrying a trident. Especially one with this power."

"How should I be able to tell if it has power in it?" I asked, playing dumb.

He stopped walking. "Look at it. Really look at it."

I did just what he said. I stood in front of it and studied it closely. What I saw raised goosebumps along my arms. You could literally see the power running through it. I know I said that before, but before it just had this glow to it. Now, not only did it have this blue-ish glow, but it seemed as though there was a fast current of...water was the only word I could find to describe it. It was like water shooting down inside the trident.

"Oh my..." I whispered.

"Exactly."

My brain processed what I saw. There was no way this man could be human.

"As I was saying. You weren't supposed to see this trident. In fact, I didn't even think you should see the power. This is very rare. It's very rare that a mortal could see through the Mist."

"The Mist?" I asked, my words almost incoherent now.

"It's a mist- suprisingly enough- that hides what's really going on from mortals. Like...a magic veil."

"What do you mean it hides whats really going on?"

"Well...you know that book on Greek mythology you are reading?" He waited for me to nod, and after I did so, he dropped his voice and leaned forward.  
"I wouldn't really consider it myths."

I automatically felt like the air had been knocked out of me. I know I shouldn't of believed him. I should of called an insane asylum. But if you saw that trident,  
and the urgency in his eyes...you wouldn't even dare to move.

"So...the gods are real? The monsters, the heroes? All of that...is real?"

"Yes. The Mist obviously hides it extraordinarily well, but for some reason, you could see through the Mist." He paused, looking perplexed, then continued, "But that's besides the point. I'm not human. Can't you tell who I am?" He looked me straight in the eyes.

So many emotions passed through me, like a tidal wave of emotions. First, I felt kind of special that I could see through the Mist. Then, I felt confused, because all of that stuff is real. Then, I felt dumbfounded, as I stared from the trident, to his eyes. His eyes were the color of the sea. Literally. It was like, if you looked deeply into his eyes, you would get lost in them and think it was the ocean. They seemed deep, and never ending. It suddenly hit me, fast and furious. That was the only conclusion that made sense. I had seen that trident before in books.

"Poseidon. The god of the sea." I stated simply. I sated it so simply, as if you met a Greek god every day.

He nodded, his face grim.  
"How..." I paused, searching for words. "How can that be?"

"Need some proof?" He pointed to the sea. "Watch."

He stood next to me, and I watched as he closed his eyes, breathed in and out, and then said, "Rise."

After he said that, the most miraculous thing happened. Now, this beach doesn't really have big waves, and this one was the biggest tidal wave I had seen in all my life. It was a surfer's dream. Surfers started surfing the wave, with huge, excited smiles. After a minute or so, the tidal wave went away, and the surfers cheered, and waited for another one.

"Wow." I breathed.

He smirked. "Is that proof enough? Because if it's not, I do bring earthquakes and storms too you know." He raised his trident a little bit.

"No, no, no! It's fine, it's fine." I said, frantically. "New York doesn't need any earthquakes. Or storms, for that matter." I added that last part quickly.

He smirked. "Smart girl."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "So, what? Do you just stir up storms and earthquakes every time you get mad?"

He nodded, then laughed. "Bless whoever's heart makes me mad."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get you mad." I said, staring back to the sea. I couldn't believe I was talking to the god of the sea! If you have told me this a week ago,  
I would have never, ever believed you.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I believe you know quite a bit about me, but I don't even know you're name." He said,smiling. He was staring straight into my eyes.  
A shiver went down my spine, and I bit back a shudder.

"Oh, I'm Sally. Sally Jackson." I held out my hand to shake his. He took it. When our hands met, I felt a warm breeze, and I enjoyed the way my tiny hand was so small in his big hands. His hands were nice and warm, and I felt like never letting go. But, when I did, I felt my stomach drop, because I realized that I already had these feelings, and I hadn't even known him for an hour. It's just one of those things that from the first time you meet, you have a crush, except this was way more deep. Something about being with him and talking to him felt so right.

He smiled this really huge smile, which left me breathless. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." I smiled back.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said, and we began walking again.

"Oh, my life isn't that interesting." I thought about my best friend dying in the hospital, and felt sad. "I want to hear more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here, at Montauk? How was it like being eaten by your father?" I said, chuckling.

He laughed. "Well, I'm here because I have free time. That's something that is obviously very rare for us gods. So, I decided I would go to the beach. Obviously,  
I love spending time here. It really is better than being lazy in Mount Olympus." When he said that last part, he winked at me. "And as for being eaten by my father...do you really want to know?"

I paused. "You know what? On second thought, no."

He laughed. "Okay, you're turn."

"Uh..." I tried to think of what to say. "Well, I was born and raised in New York. My uh, parents, uh died, so I had to go live with my uncle. But then he got sick, so I had to take care of him and I had no other choice but to drop out of high school." I frowned, because this was a very touchy subject.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry." Poseidon murmured.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I just wish I could go back to college. I want to be a writer."

"A writer? That's interesting. Have you written any stories?" He asked. I couldn't help but bite back a smile, because his eyes never left my face, and it sounded like he honestly and truly cared about me and what I had to say.

"Oh, yeah. I've written tons of them. I like action, adventure, and fantasy. But I really need a college degree."

"Why don't you go back now?"

"Because my best friend is in the hospital dying. I have to take care of her and watch after her. Her parents died, she's an only child, and the rest of her family live in London because they like it better in Europe than they do in America. They can't really come over here, because right now, they can't afford it."

"You always take care of your sick friends and family, don't you? I think you'd make a good nurse, too." He said. I appreciated how he tried to lighten the mood,  
because I was feeling that tugging feeling in my heart every time I thought about my best friend.

"So how is it in Greece? That's where Mount Olympus is, right?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He just stared at me for a moment. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mount Olympus isn't in Greece anymore."

My eyes widened. "What?" I was surprised by how simply he said it. But, after being a Greek god with that much power for X amount of years, I guess your bound to get used to it.

"Olympus moves from place to place. Now, we're in America. We've been pretty much everywhere in the world."

My jaw dropped. There was so much to process. I still was in shock over the fact that everything in Greek mythology was real. My head swirled with facts, and my throat dried up, when it hit me that Greek mythology was more like Greek history. "So where_ is_ Mount Olympus then?" I squeaked.

"The 600th floor of the Empire State Building."

"But there is no 600th floor to the Empire State Building." I said.

He smirked. "The Mist works well!"

I laughed, and with that, we began walking and talking for hours and hours. We talked about each other, and he explained everything to me. It was all so shocking, that I felt like fainting a few times. But still, we talked until the sun went down, and the moon was hanging bright and high in the sky. By the time I realized what time it was, we were walking so close, our hands and arms were almost touching.

I reached inside my bag after we walked past it for the millionth time, and checked what time it was. It read: 11:27

"My goodness, we've been talking longer than I thought!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I have to get to the hospital. I'm sleeping there tonight...I'm going to keep Bea some company." I began picking up my things, when Poseidon put his had over mine.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I blushed, flattered by the fact he wanted me here tomorrow. "Yeah, I was definitely planning on it. Are you?"

"Definitley." He smiled.

I smiled back, blushing harder when I saw him smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

And with that, I left with a huge smile on my face. I had just met the nicest, funniest, sweetest Greek god that ever existed.

* * *

**Okay I hope you guys liked it! Please comment! It would mean so much to me!!**


	3. Now, I Slow Dance With A Greek God!

Maybe the older you grow and the less easy it is to put thought into action, maybe that's why it getsall locked up in your head and becomes a burden. ~Truman Capote, Breakfast at Tiffany's, 1958

No matter how many times I listened to that stupid calming CD I bought yesterday, I did not calm down, and I hardly slept. First of all, it was because I was sleeping in a hospital, so I had to sleep on a rock hard chair. Second of all, I was too busy thinking about how I met Poseidon. Just thinking about him, I shuddered.

So, now I was laying on my towel, at the beach and before I knew it, I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I opened my eyes, scared that I was going to get a sunburn. I took off my sunglasses frantically, and checked my legs and arms. I sighed with relief. I didn't get a sunburn. Thankfully, all I got was a really awsome tan. I wondered if it was Aphrodite, trying to help me out so that I didn't look like a tomato in front of Poseidon. I said a silent thanks to her,  
just in case. I shuddered because it felt weird. I looked at my arms and admired my tan again. I put my arms behind my head, laid back down and said, "Yeah,  
baby."

"Sally?" I heard Poseidon say. I sat up, and he was standing there, one eyebrow raised. It looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Po-Poseidon! Hi! Uh...how are you?" I hoped that he didn't hear me say thanks to Aphrodite, and above all I hoped that gods could not read minds. But, with my luck, they could.

"Fine, thank you. I saw you sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up...so I... didn't." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously, and biting on his lower lip so that he wouldn't laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He bit his lip hard. "Do you promise you won't get mad?"

"I'll do my best."

"Well, I don't know if you knew this, but you talk in your sleep-"

"Oh, no!" I interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest. I began to blush, so I put my head in my hands. "What did I say now?"

"Well," He said, about to start laughing, but he coughed so that he wouldn't. "Well. At first, you said jibberish, like 'Hornkenosh.' And then you said 'Wow,  
Poseidon!' and then you stopped."

"I said your name!" I said, blushing harder. "Oh, gosh."

He sat down next to me. "It's fine. Don't be embarrased." He stared at me with this look in his eyes... I don't know if I can explain it exactly. But if only my eyes could take pictures! If you saw the look in his eyes, you would envy me for the rest of your life. I hoped that I never would forget that look. It was a look of concern, of interest, sincerity. It looked like he enjoyed being with me, and I could see in his eyes just how much he cared about me. My breath caught,  
and the temptation to kiss him was overbearing. I looked away, because I didn't want to get lost in his eyes anymore than I already was.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure."

I began to take off my tank top and short shorts, revealing my bathing suit. As he began to take off his shirt, I blushed and tried my best not to watch. I put my stuff in my bag, and when I looked up, he had one hand extended toward me. I grabbed it and we headed out to the ocean.

Of course, he was the greatest swimmer I had ever seen in my life. He swam with more grace and calmness than when he walked. Eventually, we went so deep that I had to hold on to him so that I would not drown. I had never swam this far in my life.

"P-Poseidon? Don't you think we're a little too far away? I mean, I know you can go on, but remember, I'm a mortal. I can't. Not unless you want me to drown and die."

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Here, I'll make a way that you won't drown. Go underwater."

We both went underwater. I held in a huge breath, and he breathed evenly, as if he was still above the surface. I saw him make bubbles, and then all of a sudden, one huge bubble came towards me. I bean to swim away, but Poseidon gently held my arm, and I stayed put. The airbubble surrounded me, and just like that, I could breathe. I also saw the ocean alot more clearly. Like, I could open my eyes, and sea water would not sting my eyes

'This is amazing!' I thought.

Poseidon nodded and smiled. I realized he could read my thoughts, and I decided I would be extremely careful with my thoughts. He grabbed my arm, and the bubble didn't pop. This didn't suprise me one bit. The power that he had stunned me beyond belief, and I smiled because I loved seeing how at ease he was here.

'Can you talk underwater?' I thought.

He turned around and smiled. When he spoke his voice was clear as day. "Yes, I can."

We swam for a few more minutes, and when we stopped I was exhausted from swimming so much. He made the ground of the sea elavted alot, so now I could stand without having to be on my tippy-toes. The water was up to my waist now, and we were both standing.

"How did you do this? Wow." I said, laughing as if I were a little girl.

"I am the god of the sea after all. I can even do this." He pulled out a picnic basket from under the sea, and it was completely dry. Not a drop of water was any where on it.

I gasped as he held it out towards me. "Now, I bet you've had picnics on the beach, but have you ever had it in the water?"

I laughed, and took the basket. When I saw what was in it, I laughed even harder. "You brought tacos?"

He laughed. "You told me yesterday that your favorite food was tacos."

"I can just imagine you, the god of the sea walking into Taco Bell and asking for tacos and quesadillas." I said, and we started laughing.

"Hey, if you don't want it, that's fine-" He began.

"No way! I'm starving! Have you ever had tacos before?"

"I can say that I have definetly never had tacos before." He said, eyeing the tacos as if it were some kind of mystery meat.

"Well, now is you're chance! Come on, they're really good." I said, pulling one out.

He took it in his hands and stared at it for a moment. "I guess I've never been one to obey the rules." He took a bite and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you love it?" I exclaimed.

He choked it down, and as he did, he started to gag. I could not believe I saw the god of the sea gagging over tacos. "Not exactly."

I widened my eyes at him. "I'm going to pretend I never heard that." I took his taco out of his hands. "Whatever. More for me." I smirked and I ate my food.

"Hey, at least you tried it. Thanks for that. It was funny to watch." I said.

"Anything to entertain a friend." He said it with pretend sarcasm.

A friend, I thought. Is that all? I really hoped he didn't hear that part of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, so that I wouldn't sound dissapointed. "So. You created horses, too right?"

He nodded, then smirked. "How is that for charming a girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "Very impressive, Cupid."

He laughed. "Wrong god."

I snapped my fingers, remembering that Cupid was Eros's Roman name. He was the god of love.

"Are you impressed?" He asked.

I paused, wondering if he ws teasing. "Not until you make me an animal."

"That can be arranged. But I will not do it until you create a character in one of you're books like me." He said, smirking.

I twisted my lips. "That can be arranged. I mean, it would make and interesting plot, you know. A girl on the beach, and all of a sudden, she meets the Greek god Poseidon."

He laughed. "Yes, it would. I can imagine that would definitley be on the New York Times best-seller."

I nodded. "And...we can add a twist...that girl and Poseidon...fall in love." I didn't meet his eyes. I just swished the water around.

When I looked up he was looking away. He was trying to hide this smile that was the size of Mount Everest. When he saw me staring at him, I began to walk away a little. "Oh, I see. You don't think this girl sould be with Poseidon. Fine, I'll guess I'll just have to find someone else in Greek mythology." I started walking away, head high. I hoped he would get the joke. After all, the Greek gods were known for their harsh punishments. But I remembered the soft and sincere look in his eyes, and I decided that things have obviously changed since then.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he said, "No, no no, It's fine."

I didn't know what to do next. I was shocked over how close he was to me. I was shocked because I was in his arms. As I realized that, my heart did a little race in my chest, and the world stopped.

When I pulled myself back together, I turned to him and said, "So you make an animal for me, and I'll make a character in a book after you."

"Deal." He said, extending his hand.

"Deal." I said, and we shook hands. The sad feeling that it would never happened crossed over me. I sighed, and realized it was sunset already. "We should be heading back."

He took my hand and said, "Yes, I suppose we should."

I briefly got to enjoy the warmth of his hand in mine before we went underwater again, and he made the air bubble for me.

When we got back to the shore, there were a bunch of college- looking kids there. They had a radio, and were blasting songs at top volume. I put on my shirt and shorts over my bathing suit, and Poseidon put on his shirt. The college kids were playing some really bad hip-hop song that started to give me a headache.

"They could at least play a decent song, at least." I muttered.

And a moment after I said that, the song change, and they screamed, "Oooh!" as a slow song came on. It sounded like one of those really cheesy songs, that me and my best friend, Bea, make fun of.

Some of the college kids started slow dancing, and some other couples on the beach began to slow dance with them. I blushed, wondering if Poseidon would ask me to dance.

My worst fear came to life when Poseidon extended a hand, smiling hugely, and said, "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"

I felt my face grow even hotter. For some reason, I took his hand, and he began to lead me a little farther away. I still murmurred, "I can't dance."

He shrugged, and smiled. "There's a first time for everything."

He put one hand on my waist, and held my hand with the other one. He put my hand on his shoulder, and we began to sway. Even though I stepped on his feet a few times (thankfully he didn't kill me for that), he still said, "See? You're doing fine."

I blushed, realizing how little space there was between me and him. I could just feel his breath on my face, and the heat radiating off his body. How many people get to say that they slowdanced with Poseidon, god of the sea?

I chuckled, realizing which song it was- "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams. "I can't believe I'm dancing to this song."

"Why? It's not a bad song..."

"You seriously think so?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well I'm dancing to it with you, aren't I?" He said, raising an eyebrow back.

I felt my face grow hotter. We both took a step closer to each other, so our bodies were touching completely.

We danced in silence for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. It's not that bad." I have to admit, he bought me with that 'dancing to it with you' line. But still, I thought it was sweet. I gazed shyly into his eyes, and I realized his eyes never left my face. I was waiting for my face to grow hot again, but instead, Poseidon and I just stared at each other. We stared at each other, and we didn't care. It just felt like we were trying to absorb as much of each other as we possibly could.  
At least, that's what I was trying to do.

There was this look in his eyes again, and this was another moment I wished my eyes could take pictures. His eyes showed warmth. In his eyes, I felt like I could see what he was thinking: that I was the only girl in the world. The only one for him.

When the song ended, everyone who was dancing on the beach began to clap. Poseidon and I did the same, our eyes never leaving each other's faces. The water seemed to reflect his mood: peaceful. The weather was perfect for a December night in New York, strangley (so was the water for that matter, just saying)  
The moon was shining so brightly, I briefly thought it could shine brighter than the sun.

Poseidon and I looked at each other again and we smiled. In a movie- a fairytale, this would have been the part where we kissed. This would of been the perfect story to tell our grandchildren. This feeling was like nothing I've ever experienced before, and trust me, I've had my fair share of boyfriends. It felt like Poseidon and I were like a piece of metal and a magnet: attracted to each other instantly. The temptation to kiss him was more than I could bear. I tried to find words to describe this moment. This moment, where I realized that what Poseidon and I had was far more than just a schoolyard romance. It was far more than puppy love even considering the short time we had known each other.

I wasn't sure if love described it. I knew it wasn't right- falling in love with someone you had only known for two days, and especially when he's the god of the sea from Greek mythology. But being together felt so right, and neither of us could deny that.

I wish I could say this was the part where we kissed. But instead, all that happened was, I struggled to figure out what was going on between us. I saw in Poseidon's eyes, he was struggling with the same dilema, and it seemed as though he was struggling with himself.

But all this went down in about two seconds, and he just said, "Thank you for dancing with me." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. When he did, I blushed.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I picked up my things, and walked away, still struggling to figure out my feelings for him. 


End file.
